


Never Bully the Tomato! [German Version]

by LilTomato



Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [German] [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bracelet Girls in a relationship, Bullies, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Dragons, F/F, M/M, Post-War, Preyshipping, Yu-Boys and Bracelet Girls have their own bodies, Yu4 in a relationship, even if Yuri wants them to, no bully will die, only on AO3, overprotective Yu-Boys (except Yuya)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [German Version]Wenn nur nicht diese Typen wären, die Yuya, Yuzu und Gongenzaka nicht nur aufhalten, sondern auch den Rest des Tages mies machen wollen.Allerdings haben die auch sicher nicht mit der Gegenwehr gerechnet.Rated T
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Kurosaki Ruri/Rin/Serena, Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora, Sakaki Yuya/Yugo/Yuri/Yuto, Sawatari Shingo & Crow Hogan & Shinji Weber
Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [German] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135874





	Never Bully the Tomato! [German Version]

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Idee, die ich ursprünglich hatte, als ich einen Kommentar für eine andere Fic geschrieben habe
> 
> Und dann dachte ich mir: "Hey, warum schreibe ich das nicht als Fanfic? Ich habe die Idee und eine andere in einem anderen Kommentar der gleichen Fic nie weiter geschenkt, ich habe nie geschrieben, dass ich beide verschenke, also sind beide immer noch meine Ideen. Warum mache ich nicht etwas aus zunächst mal einer von ihnen?"
> 
> Tada~ das ist das Ergebnis

"Wann, haben sie gesagt, werden sie hier ankommen?"

"Zum letzten Mal, Yuya, um 11 Uhr! In einer Viertelstunde! Und wir brauchen nur mehr fünf Minuten, bis wir da sind! Wir sind NICHT zu spät!"

Eine ihrer Augenbrauen zuckte längst vor Ärger, während sie die gutmütige Belustigung hinter sich wahrnahm. Sicher, Yuzu war ebenfalls aufgeregt, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Energiebündel vor ihr war sie deutlich geduldiger und viel ruhiger.

Sehr viel ruhiger.

"Ich weiß, aber ich freue mich schon so sehr darauf, sie wiederzusehen." Nicht mehr lange und er würde sich in einen Gummiball verwandeln. Groß, rot und kaum zu stoppen. Ihr Unterbewusstsein schloss bereits Wetten ab, wie lange es noch dauerte.

"Ich mich doch auch, aber davon werden meine Mädels auch nicht schneller auftauchen." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Und da deine Jungs und die Anderen gleichzeitig mit ihnen kommen..."

"Das dauert noch sooo lange!"

Der Schwarzhaarige hinter Yuzu lachte leise. "Wieso nehmt ihr Vier euch nicht die Zeit und redet endlich darüber zusammen zu ziehen? Eine eigene Wohnung, nur für euch.", schlug er vor.

"Daran habe ich garnicht gedacht. Danke, Gongenzaka!" Ihr bester Freund hatte ein solch strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht, dass er damit sogar die Sonne schlug.

"Das kommt davon, weil ihr immer Duel Monsters im Kopf habt.", schnaubte die Pinkhaarige. "Okay, in der letzten Zeit eher weniger. Da redet ihr nur über D-Wheels."

"Huh?! Woher weißt du das?" Yuya sah sie verdutzt an.

"Yugo wohnt noch immer mit Rin zusammen. Sie gibt uns jedes Mal einen ausführlichen Bericht darüber, was sie hört. Und Serena wohnt Tür an Tür mit Yuri. Sie bekommt es auch mit, wenn ihr miteinander telefoniert." Yuzu hob eine Augenbraue, während ihr Gegenüber errötete.

Gongenzaka sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. "Keine Sorge.", sagte die Pinkhaarige. "Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es vielleicht klingt... Auch wenn Yuri schon so einige... gewisse Andeutungen gemacht hat."

"Mehr muss ich garnicht wissen.", winkte der Größere ab. Zum Einen ging ihn das nichts an, zum Anderen hatte er das freche Mundwerk der erwähnten Person schon kennengelernt.

Yuya verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich hasse euch, wisst ihr das?", brummte er und schmollte sie mit hochroten Wangen an. "Aber klar doch." Sie wussten, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

Yuzu linste auf ihre Uhr. "Wir sollten uns beeilen, wir sind spät dran.", sagte sie. "Dann lasst uns gehen!" Vorfreude und Ungeduld kehrten in das Gesicht ihres Kindheitsfreundes zurück und sein Blick wanderte zu dem Gebäude, in dem sich die Portale für die Dimensionsreisen befanden.

Allerdings kamen sie nicht so weit, als drei Typen, einer von ihnen hoch und breit wie ein Kleiderschrank, sich ihnen in den Weg stellten. "Hey, deine Fresse kommt mir bekannt vor. Bist du nicht der Stadtclown?", spöttelte er, offensichtlich der Anführer des Trios, und Yuyas Gesicht gefror.

~~~

Sie trafen beinahe gleichzeitig ein und die Wiedersehensfreude war groß. Shun lächelte, während er seiner Schwester zusah, wie sie zwei ihrer Freundinnen begrüßte. Sie hatte die Mädchen schon lange nicht gesehen, während Sora bereits zu ihm gezogen war.

Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem besten Freund, welcher ein peinlich berührtes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht trug, als einer seiner Freunde versuchte, ihn und eine der Reisenden aus Fusion gleichzeitig zu umarmen. Das Chaos, das dabei entstand, war sehr amüsant und er war nicht der Einzige, der es witzig fand.

"Lange dauert es nicht mehr, ich sag's euch." Dennis hielt eine Kamera auf das Trio gerichtet, ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Kaito hatte die Arme verschränkt, Belustigung in seiner Miene. Sora kicherte. "Das denke ich auch.", stimmte er zu.

"Aus Synchro ist keiner da?", wollte Shun wissen und sah sich um. "Nein." Rin löste sich aus der Umarmung mit Ruri und Serena. "Jack muss sich um etwas Bürokratisches kümmern, irgendsoeine wichtige Sache. Crow und Shinji sind schon hier, sie sind von Sawatari eingeladen worden, und sonst hat keiner Zeit gehabt.", erklärte sie.

"Asuka und Edo haben eine Menge in Academia zu tun. Etwas weniger als damals nach Ende des Krieges, aber immer noch genug. Sie wollen nächstes Mal kommen.", sagte Serena. Sie verschränkte die Arme, während sie sich Stirnrunzelnd umsah. "Wo ist Yuzu?"

"Yuya ist auch nicht da." Sora zog seinen Lutscher aus dem Mund. "Seltsam... Die Zwei sind doch immer vor uns da, um uns zu empfangen, wenn wir uns hier in Standard treffen. Gemeinsam mit Gongenzaka." Er sah zu Shun. "Was denkst du? Ob etwas passiert ist?"

"Das hoffe ich wirklich nicht." Der Ältere linste in eine Richtung. "Ihr wisst doch, wie beschützerisch gewisse Leute hier sein können.", sagte er. "Mag sein, aber sollen wir wirklich darauf warten, bis sie draufkommen, dass Yuya nicht da ist?", wollte Kaito wissen.

"Ist schon passiert.", antwortete Dennis. "Das letzte Mal, als sie in Fusion waren. Yuya wollte sie mit etwas überraschen und hat sich dabei verirrt." Er grinste schief. "Sie dachten, er wäre gekidnappt worden."

"Wer wurde gekidnappt?" Sieben Augenpaare fielen auf Yuri, der sie mit einem intensiven Blick musterte. Hinter ihm rieb Yugo sich den Kopf, während Yuto versuchte sich die Stelle anzusehen.

"Uhm...", versuchte Ruri einen Anfang zu finden, aber der Violetthaarige ließ sie nicht weiterreden. "Und wo ist Yuya?" Seine Frage lenkte auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Beiden auf sie.

"Wir suchen noch nach ihm?", versuchte es Sora, aber das beruhigte keinen der Drei. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, die Beule ganz vergessen, die Yugo bekommen hatte, dann nickten sie sich einander zu und gingen in Richtung Ausgang.

"Was macht ihr da?", rief Serena ihnen nach. "Was wohl? Wir gehen ihn suchen.", bekam sie als Antwort. "Folgen wir ihnen besser.", schlug Rin vor. "Und vielleicht kann einer von uns versuchen, Yuzu über die Duel Disk zu erreichen, wo sie ist." Sie linste zu ihren Freunden.

"Mhm, stimmt." Ruri versuchte es, als sie dem Trio nachliefen, aber die Vierte im Bunde hob nicht ab. "Sie geht nicht ran.", sagte sie. "Yuya auch nicht, genauso wie Gongenzaka." Sora wirkte besorgt. So kannte er seine ersten, richtigen Freunde garnicht.

Ein paar Minuten später wussten sie, wo die drei fehlenden Mitglieder ihres Kreises waren.

~~~

So war das nicht geplant gewesen.

"Beruhige dich doch, Yuzu.", versuchte Yuya auf seine Kindheitsfreundin einzureden, während sie, ihren Fächer in der Hand, gegen das Trio wetterte, das sie aufgehalten hatte, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichen konnten.

Die Pinkhaarige achtete nicht wirklich auf ihn, als sie vor ihm stand, Gongenzaka hinter ihm und mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck, Beide entschlossen, ihn gegen diese Typen zu verteidigen, die so fies über ihn herzogen und beleidigten.

"Lasst uns einfach gehen.", versuchte er es noch einmal und zog an Yuzus Schultern, aber sie blieb stur stehen, als sie dem Trio ein paar Worte an den Kopf warf, wo er sich sicher war, dass sie sie von Rin oder Serena hatte. Ruri besaß keinen solchen "Schatz" an Schimpfworten wie die Zwei.

Außerdem wurde ihm die ganze Situation immer unangenehmer. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass es immer Leute geben würde, die ihn nicht mochten oder etwas gegen ihn hatten. Er wusste, dass er immer mit Abneigung konfrontiert sein würde, besonders seitdem seine Beziehung zu den anderen drei Jungs sehr viel intensiver geworden war.

Zudem zog das Gekeife zwischen den Fünf immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Leute warfen ihnen vielsagende Blicke zu. Manche neugierig, manche verärgert. Manche schüttelten nur den Kopf und gingen weiter. Andere blieben stehen, in gewisser Entfernung, und sahen ihnen zu.

Er wollte einfach nur weg.

"Bitte, Yuzu, lass uns gehen!", flehte Yuya und endlich schien sie zu reagieren. Ein lautes Schnauben entkam ihr und sie steckte ihren Fächer weg, den sie im Endeffekt doch nicht benutzt hatte. Gongenzaka legte seine großen Hände auf die schmalen Schultern seines Freundes und wollte ihn in Richtung Gebäude schieben, als das Trio mit ihrem Mobbing weitermachte.

"Was denn, von nem Mädchen verteidigen lassen und dann davonlaufen?"

"Was für ein Mädchen!"

"Hey, das mit'm Wegrennen liegt doch in der Familie, Jungs. Tradition muss aufrecht erhalten werden."

Die Drei wieherten los, als hätten sie einen besonders guten Witz gehört. Yuya spürte ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in seiner Brust darüber, dass manche Leute diese Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit nicht ruhen ließen. Ein Teil von ihm hatte zwar geahnt, dass es immer wieder zum Thema werden würde, aber er hatte unterschätzt, wie schlimm es werden würde.

"Haltet die Klappe! Ihr seid doch nur neidisch!", schnappte Yuzu, der der Geduldsfaden zu reissen drohte.

"Oh, wir sind neidisch."

"Darauf, dass wir nicht so schnell rennen können."

Und schon folgte die nächste Lachsalve. Gongenzaka verschränkte die Arme. Er wirkte plötzlich verdächtig ruhig, im Gegensatz zu zuvor, als er auch bereit gewesen war sich zu prügeln. "Lass es sein, Yuzu. Die Sache kann nur auf eine Weise gelöst werden.", sagte er.

"Wie du meinst, Kleiner.", höhnte der Anführer. "Wir haben keine "Angst" vor euch." Er lachte wieder.

"Der Kaugummi da drüben braucht nur ein stärkeres Lüftchen und sie fliegt bis nach Fusion. Bei dir mache ich mir wegen deinen aufgeblasenen Muckis keine Sorgen und das kleine Girly da hinten... Der wird eh gleich davonrennen, die Heulsuse, und - Hey! Wo ist die Sonne abgeblieben?!"

"GRRRRRR!!!"

Die drei Mobber erstarrten bei dem bedrohlichen Knurren hinter ihnen, während Yuzu und Yuya nun auch auf die Veränderungen in ihrer Umgebung aufmerksam wurden.

Langsam drehte das Trio sich um und fand sich Auge in Auge mit drei Drachen - einem schwarzen, einem violetten und einem weißen - und deren sichtlich stinkwütenden Besitzern. Bis auf eine Gruppe wichen die Leute um sie herum noch weiter zurück oder flüchteten, um nicht in das, was kommen würde, hineingezogen zu werden.

"Entschuldigt bitte~", schnurrte einer der besagten Besitzer. "Aber wir haben euch soooo schwer verstanden. Seid ihr Idioten bitte so nett und wiederholt, WAS ihr gesagt habt? BESONDERS den Schluss mit der "Heulsuse"~ " Er hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt, das auf den ersten Blick - einem SEHR flüchtigen ersten Blick - freundlich schien... ZU freundlich und wenn man keinen zweiten Blick riskierte, weil man bereits durch die unheilverkündende Aura abgeschreckt wurde.

"Uhm...", begann der Anführer und wich langsam zurück, um etwas Abstand - oder einen Vorsprung, wie man es sehen wollte - zwischen sich und seine Gegenüber zu gewinnen. Seine zwei Anhängsel folgten ihm, während Gongenzaka Yuzu und Yuya zur Seite zog.

Besser, wenn sie nicht mitten in der Schusslinie standen.

"Hab noch was zu tun!"

"Zahnarzt!"

"Muss noch mit meiner Schwester shoppen gehen!"

Die drei Mobber ergriffen die Flucht. Augenblicklich waren ihre neuen "Kontrahenten" hinter ihnen her, fest entschlossen, ihnen heimzuzahlen, was sie über das vierte Mitglied im Bunde gelästert hatten.

"Bleibt stehen, ihr Bastarde!!"

"Ihr entkommt uns nicht, ihr Feiglinge!"

"Muahahahaha!"

"Eigentlich sollte man annehmen, dass alle vier Dimensionen verstanden haben, dass man Yuya nicht tyrannisieren sollte, weil man dann mit der Rache seiner extrem überbeschützerischen Liebhaber rechnen muss.", schnaufte Serena mit verschränkten Armen.

"Manche lernen es eben nie.", seufzte Kaito und schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey~" Yuzu hob eine Hand und winkte ihren Mädchen und ihren Freunden zu, sichtlich erfreut besonders Erstere zu sehen. Sie wollte auf sie zulaufen, als ein Geräusch sie umdrehen ließ.

"Komm gleich wieder!" Yuya sprang auf Oddeyes' Rücken und gemeinsam folgten sie den anderen drei Drachen, ihren Besitzern und dem Trio, das vor den Sechs davonrannte.

"Das war jetzt nicht nett.", beschwerte sich Sora, als von seinem ersten, richtigen Freund kaum mehr etwas zu sehen war. "Stimmt schon, aber stell dir vor, er versucht nicht Yuto und die anderen Zwei zu stoppen. Das würde genauso... nennen wir es unangenehm werden.", erwiderte Shun, während die Mädchen sich begrüßten und auch Gongenzaka nicht aussah, als würde es ihn beunruhigen, dass vier Drachen und ihre Meister durch Maiami City tobten.

"Außerdem sind diese Idioten selbst schuld.", schnaubte Yuzu, die das gehört hatte. "Ihr hättet hören sollen, was sie noch Furchtbares über Yuya gesagt haben."

"Das, was wir gehört haben, reicht schon vollkommen aus.", grollte Rin und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun...", begann Dennis. "Eines ist auf jeden Fall klar. Das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass diese Drei schlecht über Yuya sprechen."

"Stimmt." Serena gab Yuzu einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann sah sie Alle an. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns das Ganze ansehen? Es interessiert mich schon, was bei diesem Chaos rauskommt."

"Okay... Aber wie sollen wir das tun?", fragte Ruri, welche besorgt aussah. Sie wirkte, als wollte sie selbst hinterher, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. "Ich habe schon eine Idee."

~~~

Er war sich sicher, dass es eine wirklich gute Idee gewesen war sich aufzuteilen. Auf diese Weise würden sie es ihren Verfolgern schwer machen, sie zu erwischen, richtig?

Seine Freude währte nur für einen Augenblick. Besagte Verfolger... waren genauso zu dritt! Als er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf, sah er, wie sie sich genauso aufteilten und einer der Drachen mitsamt seinem Besitzer auf seinen Fersen blieb, beide hörbar knurrend.

Oh Schei******!!!!

Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, also flitzte er in eine Seitengasse und fand sich mehreren Mülltonnen gegenüber, mit Haufen von Mistsäcken zwischen den einzelnen Behältern. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, sprang er in eine der stinkenden Mülltonnen und versteckte sich zwischen den mehr oder weniger verschlossenen Säcken. Dann hielt er die Luft an, nicht nur wegen dem Gestank.

Ein paar Sekunden später trafen die Verfolger ein. "Wo ist diese feige Ratte? So weit ist er nicht gekommen!", grollte der menschliche von ihnen. Der andere antwortete ihm mit einem lauten Brüllen.

"Mieser Bastard!" Jemand trat gegen den Container. "Zuerst Yuya beschimpfen, dass er ein Angsthase ist, und dann selbst rennen!" Weitere Schimpfworte folgten, zusammen mit unmenschlichem Geknurre, das zustimmend klang.

"Komm, Clear Wing! Irgendwo muss dieser Mistkerl sein!" Erneut ertönte die Zustimmung des Drachen und dann weitere Geräusche, die klangen, als würde sich jemand durch etwas wühlen.

"Igitt! Und ich dachte, das gibt es nur in Synchro! Ist ja widerlich...", brummte jemand ganz in der Nähe. "Wir müssen dann unbedingt duschen, hörst du?" Ein Grollen ertönte. "Na allein schon, damit wir die Blödheit von dem Kerl loswerden. Oder willst du die Anderen anstecken? Also ich nicht!"

Er konnte den Atem nicht mehr länger anhalten. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft und spürte Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen, als der Gestank um ihn herum in seine Lunge drang.

"Oh verdammt!", fluchte er und bemerkte viel zu spät, dass es draußen still geworden war. Doch bevor er mehr tun konnte, als sich über sich selbst zu ärgern, krachte es laut und der Container flog um. Der Inhalt rollte heraus... und direkt vor die Nase seiner Verfolger.

"Schau mal, was wir hier haben, Clear Wing! Dreck!!"

Er sah auf. Das Duo starrte ihn feindselig an und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten. Mit einem Kreischen, als der Drache ihn anbrüllte, sprang er auf und ergriff die Flucht.

~~~

Für Shingo hatte der Tag wirklich gut begonnen. Seitdem Crow und Shinji früher aus Synchro gekommen waren, hatten sie sich ausgiebig darüber unterhalten, was seit dem letzten Treffen passiert war, hatten mehrere Duelle ausgetragen und nun waren sie in der Stadt unterwegs.

Crows Schützlinge hatten ihn gebeten, etwas aus Standard mitzubringen, und später würden sie sich mit den Anderen treffen. Zumindest mit den Mitgliedern ihres Freundeskreises, die sich in dieser Dimension aufhielten.

Allerdings...

Als sie diese eine Straße entlang liefen, hörten sie plötzlich ein Brüllen hinter sich und ein Typ rempelte den Brünetten an, während er nach Luft ringend an ihnen vorbeistürmte.

"Hey!", rief Shinji dem Typen nach, während Crow sich verwirrt umsah. "Seit wann gibt es in Standard Drachen? Außer denen in Duel Monsters.", fragte er. "Ist mir auch neu.", antwortete Shingo. "Aber wir können ja nachschauen gehen, was da vor sich geht und-"

Während er das sagte, drehte Sawatari sich um... und fand sich beinahe Nase an Nase mit einem Drachen. Einen Drachen, den er sehr gut kannte, und dessen Besitzer auf seinem Rücken. Letzterer mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem er sofort wusste, dass jemand in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

"Du willst mir nicht im Weg stehen, Sawatari. Nicht wegen diesem Abschaum, der glaubt, dass es okay ist, Yuya zu tyrannisieren, ohne die Rechnung dafür zu bezahlen.", knurrte besagter Besitzer, während die Bestie drohend die spitzen Reißzähne fletschte.

Crow und Shinji, die zur Seite gewichen waren, warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, dann sahen sie mit einem vielsagenden Gesichtsausdruck zu dem Typen, der ein Stück entfernt stehen geblieben war und ihnen zusah, als erwartete er, dass sie ihn beschützten.

Nicht wirklich, dass sie das tun würden!

Sicher, die Lancers waren in allen Dimensionen bekannt und auch ihre engsten Verbündeten, daher wusste jeder, an wen man sich wenden musste, wenn man Hilfe brauchte. Aber wenn jemand einen der Ihren quälte, sollten sie dann ebendiesem wirklich helfen?

Shingo schluckte, Augen weit aufgerissen. "Ich... Ähm...", begann er, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte. Jedenfalls im ersten Moment, dann begann er unsicher zu lachen. "Das musst du falsch verstanden haben! Ich, uh... ich steh dir doch nicht im Weg! Ich..." Er tat, als würde er sich bücken. "Ich habe nur eine Münze gefunden!"

Die erhobene Augenbraue und das genervte Grollen zeigten ihm deutlich, dass seine Gegenüber überhaupt nicht beeindruckt waren. "Oh, stimmt ja, du willst vorbei. Hab ich ganz vergessen." Schnell wich er zu Crow und Shinji zurück.

Der Mobber konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Eine Sekunde später wurde ihm bewusst, was das nun bedeutete... und im nächsten Moment rannte er wieder, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

Das Trio sah ihnen nach. "Danke für die Hilfe." Shingo sah beleidigt aus. "Tut uns leid." Crow tätschelte seine Schulter. "Aber so wie er dreingesehen hat, war der Rückzug das Beste, was wir tun konnten."

Der Jüngste des Trios seufzte. "Schon gut. Schließlich weiß ich selbst sehr gut, was in so einer Situation getan werden sollte." Oh ja und WIE er das wusste.

"Sawatari!!"

Als sie aufsahen, entdeckten sie jemanden auf sich zukommen. "Hey Crow, Shinji! Habt ihr einen von den Anderen gesehen? Sie haben sich wegen ein paar Typen aufgeteilt..." Er wirkte etwas außer Atem, obwohl er getragen wurde.

"Hey~" Der Orangehaarige hob grüßend die Hand. "Dein Schatz aus XYZ ist gerade dort entlang." Er nickte in besagte Richtung. "Danke, Crow. Bis später, Leute."

Shingo hob eine Augenbraue, als der Andere und sein Begleiter sich wieder auf den Weg machten. "Wow, das war jetzt ziemlich ruhig.", meinte er. "Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal.", erwiderte Shinji. "Wir kennen das auch schon."

~~~

Der Anführer des Trios warf während seiner Flucht nur ein einziges Mal einen Blick über seine Schulter, um herauszufinden, ob er verfolgt wurde. Bei dem Anblick des Drachen und dem breiten, Schmerz versprechenden Grinsen seines Besitzers - mit dem gleichen Gesicht wie das Mobbingopfer des Trios - wurden seine Schritte noch schneller.

Er hatte nicht denjenigen hinter sich, den man besonders damit ärgern konnte, wenn man seinen Namen falsch aussprach.

Er hatte auch nicht denjenigen hinter sich, der sich an einen heranschleichen konnte, ohne dass man auch nur den leisesten Hauch hörte oder ihn in sonst einer Weise wahrnahm.

Oh nein, er hatte denjenigen hinter sich, der am allerwenigsten Spaß verstand, wenn es um die anderen Drei ging.

Das nannte man wirklich Pech!

In der Straße, in die er bog, standen auf beiden Seiten Autos, also so einige Versteckmöglichkeiten vor seinem Verfolger. Schnell tauchte er hinter eines von ihnen und duckte sich, als der Drache ins Sichtfeld kam. Die anderen Leute waren längst dabei, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und dorthin zu flüchten, wo sie niemandem im Weg standen.

Wo seine beiden Verfolger sie nicht erwischen konnten.

In geduckter Haltung bleibend versuchte er so gut es ging vorwärts zu kommen, sah sich dabei weiter um. Er musste ein gutes Versteck finden.

"Oho~? Also willst du es jetzt so?", hallte es plötzlich durch die Straße und er erstarrte. "Gut~ Dann fange ich an! Marco~"

Ihm fiel fast die Kinnlade hinunter. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?! Das war doch kein SPIEL!

"Marco~"

Nun, wenn der Andere gerne Spielchen spielen wollte, dann sollte er. Doch der Mobber hatte keine Lust darauf zu warten, bis der Jäger in Sichtweite kam. Also setzte er seinen Weg fort.

"Oh, komm schon! Du weißt doch, wie es geht. Ich sage "Marco" und du musst "Polo" sagen." Das Schmollen war nicht zu überhören, genauso wie der drohende Unterton. "Also nochmal! Marco~"

Oh nein, auf KEINEN Fall, dass er da mitmachte! Je schneller er weit weg war, desto besser war es.

"Marco~"

Selbst hinter einem Lkw traute er sich nicht, sich aus seiner Haltung zu erheben. Dennoch wollte er wissen, wie weit sein Verfolger noch war. Vorsichtig quetschte er sich atemlos zwischen den Lkw und den Pkw davor und linste hervor. Zu seinem großen Entsetzen war von dem Duo nur mehr der schuppige Schwanz des Drachens zu sehen, wie dieser hinter dem größeren Fahrzeug verschwand.

"Oh neinneinneinnein.", flüsterte er und schluckte. Er ahnte, was nun kommen würde, und er hatte Recht.

Als er sich langsam umdrehte, sah er einen Drachen über sich, zusammen mit seinem sehr breit grinsenden Besitzer. "Marco~~", sang Letzterer, sichtlich erfreut, seine Beute endlich gefunden zu haben. Sein monströser Begleiter brüllte triumpfierend.

In Panik sprang der Mobber auf und rannte mit einem lauten Kreischen davon. Hinter ihm ertönte ein weiteres Brüllen und er wusste instinktiv, dass es nun weiterging.

~~~

Akaba Reijis Tag hatte entspannt begonnen.

Es gab keine Schwierigkeiten bei den Reisen zwischen den Dimensionen, alle Geräte funktionierten einwandfrei, es gab kaum Probleme, den Frieden aufrecht zu halten und die einzelnen Dimensionen wieder aufzubauen - besonders XYZ würde noch Jahre brauchen, um sich vollständig zu erholen -, Reira verhielt sich mit jedem Tag mehr wie das Kind, das sie eigentlich war, und seine Eltern waren ihm nun schon zwei Tage lang nicht auf seinen Nerven herumgetanzt.

Deshalb dachte er sich nichts Schlimmes, als Nakajima in sein Büro trat und sich knapp verneigte. "Ist etwas passiert?" Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Er wirkte etwas nervös.

"Reiji-sama. Es... gibt einen Aufruhr in der Stadt.", antwortete Nakajima. Der Jüngere hob leicht eine Augenbraue, dann erhob er sich. "Gut. Dann sehen wir uns das genauer an.", sagte er und ging voran, seine Rechte Hand direkt hinter ihm.

Als Reiji den Computerraum betrat, wurde er mit einem Anblick überrascht, den er nicht einmal in seinen Träumen erwartet hätte.

Die Mädchen und weitere Mitglieder der Lancers saßen auf Bürosesseln, von denen er wusste, dass sie in einem nahe gelegenen Konferenzraum gestanden hatten, die Augen auf den großen Bildschirmen, auf denen gerade eine Verfolgungsjagd stattfand.

...Okay, drei Verfolgungen.

Macfield hielt eine Kamera in der Hand, während die Anderen immer wieder kommentierten, was sie sahen. Ein paar von ihnen kicherten auch und... Hielt Rin wirklich ein Glas Cola in ihrer Hand?!

"Hi Reiji!" Yuzu winkte ihm von ihrem Platz zwischen Ruri und Serena zu, lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit kurzzeitig auf ihn.

"Dürfte ich erfahren, was hier los ist?", fragte der junge Mann mit aller Geduld, die er aufbringen konnte, während er zusah, wie drei Drachen und ihre Besitzer hinter bestimmten Personen her waren.

"Mobber.", antwortete Serena. "Haben den falschen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um jemanden, den wir alle sehr gut kennen, zu quälen." Sie hielt Reiji etwas vor die Nase. "Auch was?"

Es war Popcorn.

Ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht glauben, dass die Anwesenden SEINEN Computerraum zu einer Art Kino machten. Das Mädchen aus Fusion war nicht die Einzige mit Knabberzeug beziehungsweise Süßkram. Kein Wunder, dass seine Assistenten fassungslos dreinsahen.

"Und WO ist diese bestimmte Jemand?", wollte Reiji wissen und als wäre seine Frage ein Befehl gewesen, zeigte ein weiterer Bildschirm die gesuchte Person.

"Ist momentan hinter Yuto.", kommentierte Kurosaki, einen Arm um Shiunin. "Setz dich, Akaba. Es ist irritierend, wenn du so herumstehst, und das hier wird noch eine Weile dauern."

Ja, das Gefühl hatte Reiji auch, dass es noch eine Weile dauerte, bis es vorbei war.

~~~

Auch wenn die Mobber sich zuvor ausgeteilt hatten, gelang es ihren "Gegnern" sie wieder zusammen zu treiben und in Richtung Hafen zu jagen. Nicht, dass dies wirklich ihr Ziel war, aber wenn die Drei dorthin rannten, gut, dann sollte es so sein.

Solange diese Typen ihre Lektion lernten und es nie mehr wieder wagten, Yuya so zu beschimpfen, war ihnen alles recht.

Sie achteten nicht auf die Blicke der Hafenmitarbeiter, die ihnen aus dem Weg gingen, um nicht niedergerannt zu werden, sie waren ganz auf das Trio vor ihnen fixiert... welches schließlich ins kalte Hafenwasser sprang, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie auf das Ende des Piers zusteuerten.

Sie konnten sich noch rechtzeitig stoppen, bevor sie ihnen nachtauchten. Stattdessen blieben sie über ihnen, sicher auf den Rücken ihrer schuppigen Partner.

"So~ Und was sollen wir jetzt mit euch tun?"

"Ich bin dafür, dass wir sie rausholen und ihnen zeigen, was passiert, wenn sie sich mit einem von uns anlegen!"

"Ganz ruhig, ihr Beiden. Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass sie diesen Mist nie mehr wieder machen werden."

"Hm~ Ich hätte da auch eine Idee. Unser Yuto hat schließlich einen Drachen mit elektrischen Kräften~"

"Au ja! Crow hat den Kids was ähnliches mit einer Kartoffel gezeigt."

"Yugo, ich werde das Wasser sicher NICHT unter Strom setzen! Wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir KEINEN Mord begehen, wenn wir einen von uns verteidigen."

"Aww~ Können wir nicht noch einmal darüber reden?"

"Jungs!"

"GROAR!"

Sechs Köpfe wandten sich in eine Richtung und die Mobber konnten nicht anders als ein Dankesgebet zum Himmel zu schicken, als sie die Stimme ihres Opfers erkannten, welches auf dem Rücken seines Ass-Monsters auf sie zukam.

Erleichterung leuchtete in Yuyas Rubinen, dass er seine Freunde eingeholt hatte. Er hatte schon gedacht, dass er zu spät wäre, doch so wie es aussah, war er noch rechtzeitig.

Erfreut hob er die Hand und winkte ihnen zu, während Oddeyes zu einem Halt zu kommen versuchte... und dabei über irgendetwas stolperte. Der rote Drache brüllte vor Schreck und Yuya bemerkte zu spät, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und durch die Luft flog.

Mit einem Aufschrei versuchte er noch einmal nach seinem Monster zu greifen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Körper würde aufs Wasser prallen und untergehen.

Es war der falsche Moment, um daran zu denken, dass er nicht schwimmen konnte...

Aber es passierte nicht.

Mehrere Arme stoppten seinen Fall und das Gebrüll von Drachen erreichte seine Ohren.

"Yuya!"

"Bist du okay?"

"Du bist nicht verletzt, oder?"

Sorge stand in drei Gesichtern über ihm und er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich wieder normalisierte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus und ohne etwas zu sagen, umarmte er sie, überraschte sie damit, während ihre Drachen sie und Oddeyes, welches selbst beinahe über den Rand des Piers gefallen wäre, auf trockenem Land absetzten. Dann wickelten sie sich um Letzteren und schmiegten sich aneinander.

"Ich habe euch vermisst.", sagte Yuya schließlich, nachdem er spürte, wie seine Umarmung erwidert wurde. "Wir dich genauso.", antwortete Yuto, ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Auch Yuri und Yugo sahen sehr viel entspannter aus als zuvor.

"Wieder alles in Lot?" Er musterte seine Freunde. "Ja, alles klar." Der Blauhaarige drückte ihn an sich. "Macht deine Mutter wieder diesen tollen Auflauf vom letzten Mal?"

Yuya lachte. "Wird sie. Diesmal viel mehr, damit du richtig zuschlagen kannst. Sie freut sich schon so sehr, euch wiederzusehen.", antwortete er. "Dann wäre es unhöflich, sie warten zu lassen. Außerdem..." Yuto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Wir haben Shun und die Anderen einfach stehengelassen."

"Denen gehts bestimmt gut." Yuri verdrehte die Augen. "Aber wenn es unbedingt sein muss, sehen wir nach ihnen." Einen Moment später war von den Drachen nichts mehr zu sehen, als sie sich in ihre Karten zurückzogen.

"Einverstanden... Oh! Und Yuzu und Gongenzaka haben vorgeschlagen, dass wir..." Yuya errötete leicht. "Dass wir mal darüber reden, ob wir zusammenziehen."

"Hat Rin auch!"

"Ruri sagte das Gleiche." Yuto musterte die anderen Drei. "Und ich finde, dass das keine schlechte Idee ist." Er sah verlegen aus. "Ich fände es toll, wenn wir zusammen wohnen würden."

Yuri blieb still, während Yuya und Yugo zustimmten. Als sie zu ihm sahen, lief er schweigend zum Rand des Piers und grinste die Mobber an, die gerade zu einer Leiter schwimmen wollten. Bei seinem Anblick erstarrten sie. "Habt ihr auch gut zugehört? Wir wollen zusammenziehen~ Und es ist sehr möglich, dass wir hier wohnen werden~"

"Yuri, das steht doch noch nicht fest."

"Ach, das wird es bestimmt bald. Und es ist nicht so schlecht, schon mal die Nachbarn zu kennen~"

Sie sahen die drei Mobber an diesem Tag zum letzten Mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_


End file.
